


【宁羞】小快乐

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 流水账是普通爱情的本质。
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 16





	【宁羞】小快乐

  
A01  
  
TheShy：在后台撞到狗崽子了，西八。  
  
A02  
  
姜承録被叫住了。  
  
他自己不矮。迎头叫住他的青年比他还高半个头。军绿色短袖大裤衩，脚蹬一双大红的篮球鞋，显眼得要命。  
  
青年语气和仪态都很自来熟：“哥们儿，知道厕所在哪儿吗？”嗓门巨大，姜承録吓了一跳。  
  
缓过神后指了指走廊拐角：“在，那边。”  
  
“谢了哥们，回头请你吃饭。”青年说着把手抄进了兜里。  
  
姜承録在心里挨个点自己认识的人，完全没印象。  
  
但出于礼貌，他还是回答：“谢谢。”  
  
A03  
  
姜承録跟在自来熟哥们的后面往厕所迈进。这条走廊在礼堂后台的地下室，常年空空荡荡，现在整条走廊里只有他们两个人，有点尴尬。  
  
而且姜承録无法不注意到，这个青年正在踉踉跄跄地以蛇形曲线前进。他突然想到篮球队刚赢了联赛在礼堂隔壁开了个庆祝会。这是喝醉了吗？他皱了皱鼻子，感觉演出前画的舞台妆正在往下掉粉。  
  
他是趁着演奏会的中场休息出来的，还穿着燕尾服，皮鞋跟有点硬，敲在大理石砖上声响分明。  
  
他低着头看前面青年的影子。  
  
青年正在推厕所那扇奇重无比的门，看来是真的喝高了，脖颈通红，推门一下还没推开，姜承録还要去补一把。  
  
青年反应慢半拍，手没收回来，像是把姜承録圈住了，贴着耳朵说话：“谢谢谢谢，我真的巨急，憋不住了。”  
  
姜承録躲开，有点不知所措，想说点什么，突然汉语卡壳了也说不出来。半天才道：“那，你先。”  
  
小厕所里就两个坑，有一个还坏了。  
  
对方也不客气，半眯着眼睛扬手挥了一下，结果裤子脱了一半突然回头来了一句：“对了哥们，记得别看啊。”  
  
姜承録在心里疯狂骂人，但是由于教养和语言障碍，再加上知道没法和喝高的人讲理，只能背过身去，小声道：“不会。”  
  
A04  
  
青年洗了把脸，现在两个人凑在一个水龙头下洗手。姜承録听到对方又跟个喇叭一样大声喊：“谢谢老哥。”  
  
姜承録道：“没事。”  
  
“怎么穿这么正式？” 对方甩了甩手，也没擦干。  
  
“要表演，”他十指在空中轮了一圈，“钢琴。”  
  
青年想了会儿：“妹听说有什么表演啊。”  
  
姜承録抽了张纸擦手，然后指指他：“有party，没有人来。”  
  
青年偏着个头听他说话，咧嘴笑了一下。  
  
“我来啊。”  
  
A05  
  
五分钟后，姜承録在候场时瞄了一眼闭路电视，一眼在空荡荡的第一排瞄到了那双大红色的鞋。  
  
舞台的射灯下观众席黑压压的一片。姜承録才发现这位老哥皮肤有点黑，哪怕是在第一排，也只能看到一双亮色的鞋。  
  
青年姿态潇洒地瘫在第一排正中间，仿佛要睡着了。  
  
A06  
  
观众鼓掌，掌声里突然响起了一声悠长的口哨。口哨来源正是第一排正中间。  
  
姜承録上台，鞠躬，站定，咬着牙心里念叨：狗崽子。  
  
但又忍不住抿起嘴角偷偷笑了一下。  
  
A07  
  
第二天下午，大课上到一半的时候姜承録收到一条微信好友申请。他把手机塞到笔记本下头翘起页角偷看。好像是昨天那个大红鞋。  
  
你已添加了Ning，现在可以开始聊天了。  
Ning：哥们  
Ning：Shy哥  
Ning：昨天特不好意思，我喝高了  
Ning：没给你表演添乱吧  
Ning：对了我叫高振宁  
Ning：请你吃顿饭？你有空的时候？  
  
此时姜承録第一条回复才打完。  
  
TheShy：没关系  
Ning：有关系啊Shy哥，我还记着呢，真丢人，认真的想请你一顿赔罪，我知道自己喝高了什么德行  
Ning：不过你钢琴弹得特好，特牛逼  
TheShy：谢谢  
TheShy：谢谢你来听  
  
姜承録怀疑以高振宁昨天的醉态到底能不能听进去钢琴不睡着。但既然对方是整场演奏会里唯一一个为了他来听的观众，他就不计较太多了。  
  
A08  
  
姜承録趁着课间飞速把朋友圈里说狗崽子那条动态删了，又打开了对高振宁的朋友圈权限。  
  
上课前，他发的那条演奏会海报收到了一个赞。  
  
B01  
  
高振宁醒过来的时候已经日上三竿。他又睡过了周一的早课。好在这课不点名。  
  
与往常不同的是，他这回不是在闵行校区自己的宿舍里睡过头的。他是在浦东校区的篮球馆休息室里睡过了宝贵的周一上午。平常他在浦东比完赛赶不上地铁就睡在这儿。  
  
高振宁昨天喝得有点高，几乎没有相关昨天后半段的记忆。他一边洗脸一边慢慢想，在毛巾呼到脸上的时候突然记起一个画面：他大马金刀地坐在观众席第一排正中间，冲着台上穿着燕尾服的一个陌生清秀小哥吹口哨。  
  
太丢人了，高振宁脸闷在毛巾中发出一声干嚎。  
  
接下来的半个小时他都坐在床边试图在官网和BBS里搜到那个小哥是谁。最后还是在国际生办发的艺术节海报里找到了“钢琴独奏——姜承録”几个字。  
  
这他妈还是个国际生。丢人丢大发了。  
  
高振宁一边捂着脸一边仗着手大一只手给他唯一认识的本科国际生宋义进发微信。  
  
Ning：老宋，你认识一个叫姜承録的吗？  
Rookie：啊，认识啊  
Ning：那你把他微信发我下  
Rookie向你发送了TheShy的名片  
Rookie：你找shyshy干嘛啊  
Ning：有点事  
Ning：他是不是昨天表演来着 钢琴表演  
Rookie：好像是吧  
Ning：你怎么没去看啊  
Rookie：我昨天不知道嘛  
Rookie：shyshy今天才说 说知道你们比赛 聚会 要去很多人嘛 不想让人纠结  
Ning：艹，这么乖的？  
Ning撤回了一条消息  
Ning：你们巨亏，不去巨亏  
  
高振宁想起来洗手间里姜承録如何低着头、握着纸巾、绞着手指，再点点他，说：有party，没有人来。心里一股负罪感。  
  
宋义进发来几个问号，直接被高振宁无视了。  
  
B02  
  
姜承録没答应高振宁让他请客，但高振宁以一种惊人的毅力问出了姜承録的教室。于是高振宁的赔罪以两杯奶茶快递告终。  
  
宋义进形容他这是用了追女朋友的手段和坚持不懈。高振宁不同意。  
  
B03  
  
日子在他和姜承録间有一搭没一搭的、无意识的微信聊骚间过去了。  
  
B04  
  
Ning：Shy哥最近有演出吗  
TheShy：没有  
Ning：那我周末比赛来不来看？  
TheShy：啊  
TheShy：来  
  
B05  
  
姜承録断断续续看了三五次高振宁的比赛。他在散场后溜到第一次见高振宁的那条走廊。高振宁冲了澡换了衣服来找他，大声喊：筛哥，我带你去吃火锅。  
  
潮汕牛肉火锅和重庆火锅在校门口分庭抗礼。高振宁犹犹豫豫，终究还是看着姜承録的眼神迈进了第二家。他一边打喷嚏打得昏天暗地，一边很怂地点了个鸳鸯锅。  
  
很偶尔的时候，姜承録也去看高振宁的训练。左手欲盖弥彰地抱着本书，右肩斜挎一个包，打开一看，pocky、饼干、饮料。他坐在场馆看台最角落，从国际贸易导论的页边角远远看到高振宁把额头的碎发抹开，撩起衣摆擦汗，露出小麦色的腹肌好看的脊背线条。高振宁遥遥向他招了下手。姜承録细细碎碎地吃零食，给他剩了一半。  
  
B06  
  
老规矩。期末考试之后，暑假小学期开始之前，高振宁跑到浦东校区去网吧和人开黑。上地铁时高振宁给姜承録发微信，下地铁时对方还没回。倒是附中那个高考完的弟弟喻文波给他发语音：“诶哟，你怎么还不到啊，老子都等半天了。”  
  
高振宁回了一句“给爹等着”，绕远路过了一下经管院的教学楼和国际生宿舍。姜承録背着包刚出考场，被他逮到了。他叫了一声，姜承録看到他过来，笑起来，轻轻撞了一下高振宁的肩膀。  
  
高振宁突然灵光一现：“筛哥玩不玩撸啊撸？”  
  
B07  
  
姜承録：“嗯，玩的。”  
  
高振宁：“筛哥玩得怎么样？没事我可以凯——”  
  
姜承録：“好。”  
  
姜承録补充一句：“我玩得，很好。”  
  
高振宁补完一句“——凯瑞你。”  
  
高振宁尴尬了，左顾右盼，突然问道：“筛哥要吃冰棍吗？”姜承録点头。高振宁就去买了两根东北奶油冰棍，两人一人一根慢慢嗦。  
  
姜承録舔了一下化掉的冰激凌，又小声说：“要宁carry。”  
  
高振宁打哈哈：“啊，行。筛哥我给你当狗。”  
  
B08  
  
五排小队里惯常打上单位置的研究生老哥答辩去了来不了。宋义进慢悠悠地问：“宁王，你要不要打上单啊？”  
  
高振宁兴奋：“你早说啊，打打打。”  
  
宋义进又问：“shyshy，你打野可以吗？”  
  
姜承録：“阔以。”  
  
结果选人的时候高振宁瞥到姜承録鼠标停在上单那一栏晃了好久。  
  
高振宁小声问他：“筛哥，你上单玩吗？我打野，给你当狗。”  
  
姜承録眼睛一下亮了起来。他顶着打野的title选了刀妹去了上，高振宁带着上单的名号选了猪妹进了野区。  
  
喻文波疯狂PIN问号。  
  
高振宁装没看见，说：“宁王，什么不会玩！”  
  
喻文波：“崽种，你他妈和我抢AD的时候怎么不这么说啊！”  
  
B09  
  
宋义进问：“宁王住哪里啊？”  
  
高振宁：“还跟以前一样。”就是住篮球队休息室的意思。  
  
姜承録突然给他发悄悄话：“我室友走了，今天ning可以来住。”  
  
高振宁回：“OK！”  
  
最后五个人通宵了。  
  
B10  
  
姜承録平常学分修得多，不用上小学期，之前已经订好了机票。高振宁说要帮他拎行李，两个箱子拎下楼后，姜承録和他告别，抱了他一下。  
  
高振宁道：“筛哥，我送你去机场啊。”  
  
姜承録捏了捏自己的手指：“不用。”高振宁却已经打了车把行李往后备箱搬了。  
  
最后两个人站在安检门前。高振宁问：“筛哥啥时候回来？”  
  
姜承録道：“八月……底。三十一号。”  
  
高振宁喃喃：“好晚。”  
  
他被这个日期魇住了，心底油然而生一种怅然、一种无法具象的离别伤感。如同此刻他搂住姜承録，却发觉这是个适合亲吻的地点、场景、姿势。  
  
姜承録在他怀里闷声闷气地说：“拜拜。”  
  
高振宁松开他，也轻声道：“拜。”  
  
C01  
  
两个人许久没有聊天。仿佛都被机场分别时那些不可言说，却犹如气味一样经久不散的出格细节吓到了。  
  
七月中旬的某天，高振宁地铁坐到换乘站，突然收到姜承録发来的消息：“马上要实习。”  
  
“在闵行。”  
  
高振宁在人流中顿住。像是失眠了很久终于入梦，也像是睡了很久突然醒来。  
  
C02  
  
TheShy：宁可以来接我吗？  
Ning：必须可以啊。啥时候到？  
TheShy：我到机场了。  
  
C03  
  
高振宁紧赶慢赶。站在出口的隔离带边上等他出来。两个人都带着口罩，高振宁越过一排脑袋一眼瞟到了姜承録新烫的一头小卷毛。蓬松而可爱，他心里痒痒的。  
  
他一手把口罩拉下来，一手向姜承録招呼：“筛哥，这边！”  
  
“累不累？”  
  
姜承録摇摇头。  
  
高振宁帮他拎行李，右手握上了行李拉杆。他绝非打好了算盘，还正一边说话一边领着姜承録往电梯走，但他左手却有自我灵魂一般去握姜承録的右手，五根手指一根一根扣下去。  
  
高振宁没回过味来。姜承録却僵住了。手指软软地搭在他手里，人被牵着往前走。  
  
两个人的手绳碰到一起，两颗珠子微不可闻地叮了一声。  
  
姜承録的手指也扣紧了。  
  
高振宁突然清醒，吓到心脏骤停。  
  
C04  
  
姜承録半张脸埋在口罩后，小声说道：狗崽子。  
  
高振宁没听见。他大脑仿佛在高速运转，但什么弯也没转过来。  
  
D00  
  
电梯里只有他们两个人。姜承録背对着高振宁，站在他眼前。  
  
高振宁问：“筛哥，口罩不热吗？”  
  
姜承録犹豫了一下，转过身来，乖乖把口罩摘了，露出一双柔软暗红的嘴唇。  
  
片刻过后，高振宁终于上前一步，低下头，温柔地亲了他一下。  
  
END  



End file.
